THE END OF HIM
by DeFEcToR115
Summary: this is a text version in my opinion of what happen to the Purple guy please enjoy


The end

_Please excuse my grammar and fic is just my opinion of the end of fnaf 3 I'm sorry if I say animatronic names wrong as I only know the newest animatronic by Spring trap this is also my disclaimer I don't own fnaf as much as I wish I did because fnaf 3 would have had my fav animatronics in it which are marionette and mangle. _

_i wrote this cause i was bored and any flame will be ignored Have a great day_

**12:00am**

Safe room:

There was only one person in this safe He was dressing an all purple security suit. He was the security guard on shift that night, also in there room there was a wearable animatronic suit known as golden bonnie. The man dressed in purple chuckled to himself as he finished up winding the cranks which compress the parts of the "Golden Bonnie suit" and set the hair pin trigger locks.

"Finally I'm done with these fucking animatronic trying to get me during the night, it felt good taking them to pieces and the world will never know what I've done and how I got away with" the man in purple said allowed as it echoed through the empty halls of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

**1:00am**

The man in purple began walking round throughout the building; listening as building creaked and groaned "hah this is my final night and I get paid and get away with slicing those little piss ants up" he said recalling his horrendous act.

"Dressed up as Freddy, walked around with cake offering it two five little shits, sung a song lure them away from the cameras, the look on their faces when I locked the door to the storage room and told them lets have some fun, I dropped the costume and gutted them like fish" the man dressed in purple said to himself as he continued through the corridors.

**2:00am**

The man dressed in purple was making his way back to the safety room as a though crossed his mind " It was almost as if the pieces of scrape were alive they started acting real funky the day after I killed those brats real abrasive towards the staff." He said to himself as he entered the room where the animatronic couldn't enter and stared at the animatronic suit he maintained.

**3:00am**

The man dressed in purple was leaning on an out of order arcade machine that was placed in the safety room when suddenly the room became cold. The patter of footsteps could be heard coming from the hallway outside the room he was in. "who's there" the man in purple shouted. Suddenly the figure of what looked to be a child appeared in the room before him

Gasping in shock the man dressed in purple jumped back startled. "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE" the man dressed in purple screamed at the figure which did nothing but stand in place.

_"We know what you did"_ the figure spook in a ghastly tone and slowly raised its head showing its face. As four other figure came in to existence in the door way of the safety. The man dressed in purple was very familiar with the faces of the five apparitions who appeared before him. They were the face of the child that he had murdered years ago.

Each of their faces where eyeball less instead of eyes there were just empty black voids that stream tears and stared at the man dressed in purple which was unnerving. Next the five apparitions spoke._ "You've cause us lots of pain"_ they all spoke in eerie unity thus further freaking out the man dressed in purple.

"_You've made our mommies cry, you ended our lives and thought you would get away with it_" the apparitions spoke in unity again. "_**YOU WILL PAY THE TOLL OF OUR DEATH"**_ the apparition's state with each word drenched in malice.

**4:00am**

The first apparition that appeared in the center of the room tilted its head to the side slightly and ear to ear grinned and began slowly floating toward the man dressed in purple with arms out stretched. The man dressed purple made a dash around the room as the apparition chased him when he had an idea the "Golden Bonnie suit".

The man in purple ran to the wearable Animatronic suit and quickly got inside. "HA HA HA …

**"Squelch"** was the sound that rung out as all the springs, gears, screws, cogs, nuts, bolts, and wiring shredded, grinded, and impaled his body causing gore and blood to leak out of every seam in the suit as he fell to the ground twitching.

"From now on you shall be known as** The Spring Trap** living the agony we have lived for years, we finally got you back" the apparitions spoke in unity as the faded away as their souls departed from the world in peace.

**5:00am**

"I'm so cold" the man in purple now known as The Spring Trap. As he watch his blood continue to flow out of the seams "Looks like I got what I deserved" he thought to himself as his vision blackened.

6:00am

"alright crew lets board her up" the construction crew said as they started there work sealing up the safety room.


End file.
